Red String of Fate
by KHRLover1997
Summary: She love him. He loves her. She moved on. He lost both.


"**I love you, but I wished you noticed sooner"**

**He came up to me, and told me that she also felt the same way for him.**

**I took the news well, but inside I was breaking.**

**He promised to never read our minds, and to respect our privacy, as we do to him. So he doesn't know what I'm thinking.**

**But I said to him, "Really, Daemon? That's great!" It hurts to lie to him. And I had to.**

"**Thank you [Name]. That is very supportive of you," he said to me with an unsuspecting smile. It was genuine because he thought of her. Elena. **

"**The day we met was like a fairy tale"**

"_Daemon! Daemon!" a blonde five-year-old with beautiful blue eyes beamed at her friend while dragging a very shy _**[H/C]**_, _**[E/C] **_girl._

"_What is it?" a boy with indigo hair asked. Looking at the girl next to the blonde one gave him the impression that she wanted to introduce both of them to each other._

_Elena stopped running to give the new girl time to breath in the needed oxygen after running around looking for the boy in front of her._

_Her new friend introduced her to an indigo-haired boy, "This is _**[F/N] [L/N]**_, and she's new here. Her Father told me she never had friends so he asked me to play with her, right?" Elena looked at her with an innocent smile that made the other boy look with admiration, but _**[Name] **_couldn't say anything back fast enough because she was too enthralled looking at the boy's eyes with a foreign feeling in her chest, she couldn't tell what it was, but she liked it._

"_And _**[Name]**_ this is Daemon Spade, he's my first and best friend." Elena said without knowing what's going on in the new girl's head._

_But she finally snapped out of her trance after hearing his name. "That's a weird name," she gasped when she heard her thoughts out loud. "I'm so sorry, please forgive me for my rudeness!" she apologized with a blush._

_Chuckling in amusement he forgave her. But with a condition, "you need to be tough if we're going to be friends from now on." His hands extended to take hers which she gladly did and noticed how warm his hands were even through the gloves._

"**It hurts to say this, but for you I will"**

"**Daemon, congratulations on your engagement." I'm crying on the inside can't you see? I guess not because of your promise.**

**With a friendly smile he thanked her. But with a start he saw her cry. "What's wrong? Are you hurt somewhere, did somebody do this to you **_(you did)_**?" He says with worry.**

"**No, I'm just happy for you. I wish I could the right for me like you did with **_**Elena**_**." She said with distaste, but he didn't notice because he heard his lover's name. "Oh, you are an emotional one, aren't you?" He said before he bid her goodbye to meet with his beau. **

**When he was away, she finally broke down and cried, and cried, and cried till she fell asleep into a bad dream.**

"**Please, look at me"**

_At the age of fifteen you realized what you felt for him was love, they say you were too young, but so were you're friends in love, too. They were given support while you were given scrutiny because they know -you know- you were a third-wheel. Nobody gave their support, not even your father. That's why he arranged you to a marriage interview, which your friends thought was great if idea for to finally join them in love._

_You don't want anybody else, but him. Daemon Spade._

"**Once you lose something, it will never come back"**

_You cried with heavy tears as you heard the news of your best friend's death._

_He, too, cried tears that never shed. So you cried for him, for the both of you._

_Everyone said their condolences to both of us, but mostly to Daemon who was on the verge killing everyone in the room. Yes, I know of their connections with the mafia, they never fail to leave me out of their secrets. My future husband, who only met Elena a few time was also fond of her. He never left my side, even when someone wanted to talk to him._

_I excused myself so I could talk to Daemon, which he approve, never once suspecting me of having feelings for the indigo haired man, such a naïve person._

"_Daemon, I would like to talk to you, please," I said with a strained smile. I know that everybody is looking at me with scorn in their eyes, but they couldn't say anything because Daemon is looking at them as if daring them to disrespect me, so they looked away._

_We walked towards down the hall leading to the veranda for fresh. It was very suffocating in there everyone wants to make friends with you for the sake of appearances, giving the others the image that they know you when they don't._

_I heard him heaved a relieved sigh, "thank you for pulling me out of that hell of a place." "You're welcome." I said with an equal look of saddened emotion._

"_You're Vongola friends were nice enough to give you space, though I don't know them, I think they're very good people." That seemed to make him say, "They're not exactly my friends. They're Elena's."_

_Nodding my head understanding what he said, we stayed quiet until the funeral was over._

"**I fell out of love for you, I moved on"**

**It was almost time for my wedding, but I was still not ready. I was looking for the finishing necklace that my fiancée bought for me to match my dress. **

**The door clicked open, but I never heard it. "So you're getting married?" a very familiar voice said with mirth made me turned around in surprise.**

**He was still the same Daemon Spade that I know, but with vengeance in his eyes. He blames someone for Elena's death. And I also noticed nobody was in the room, but the two of us. "Yes, I am," I couldn't help, but say it with undeniable happiness, however, he's not.**

"**I thought there was something between us. Why are you leaving me, too? Like Elena." He's hurt, I know, but I fell in love with my groom's comforting words and love he's given me when I am down in sadness and sorrow knowing there was nothing for me and Daemon to begin with, but hearing him say that almost sounded too pathetic. "So you know? Of my feelings for you?" I said with tears in my eyes, hands clenched into fists, and my heart pounding in my chest hurtfully as I tried to calm myself down. Taking deep breaths I finally did it.**

"**Yes, I do." He said looking away in guilt. "Oh, so you thought that now Elena's gone I'm her replacement?" He looked at me flabbergasted like he just realized what I said was true. I know losing someone could change a person, so I had to be careful picking the right choice of words.**

"**Daemon, I do love you, but I love my future husband more. The moments we shared together after Elena is gone was nothing, but a beautiful nightmare. You never truly loved me, I know because you still have Elena in your darkening heart. Daemon, please for Elena, don't become someone who is full of regrets." I never know I could say the words I said to him, it hurts.**

**But before he could say anything someone knocked on the door and reminded me that the ceremony is almost starting.**

**"Don't make this any harder for me, I'm letting you go"**

**Wedding bells are ringing, everyone cheering, except for one. He's leaning at the church door, contemplating if he would've given her a chance would he find a new beginning of happiness. Yes, he would've, but it was too late, he let go of the chance that he knew he could have gotten if he wasn't so blinded by the past.**

**She saw him, thinking, out of the cheering crowd leaning at the church door. The pained look that he's wearing he didn't know made her tears fall on her face, with a fake smile she said. "Everyone thank you for coming on this happy day -not for him. I really do appreciate it." So this is goodbye. You see him. He sees you. Everything you had was just a dream, it was never real. And the red string of fate is cut. **

**I HOPE EVERYONE ENJOYED IT. I WROTE IT BECAUSE I HAD THIS IN MY DREAM ONLY IT WAS NOT KHR CHARACTERS. PLEASE NO INSULTS. REVIEWS WILL BE MUCH APPRECIATED. THANK YOU!**


End file.
